Une Chouette pas comme les autres oneshot
by Benou
Summary: Cette fic raconte la rencontre entre Harry et Hedwige mais vue par cette dernière


**Août 1991, Animalerie du Chemin de Traverse**

Marre d'être enfermée, marre de tout ces regards qui ce posent sur moi !

Je veut être libre, quitter cette cage et m'envoler dans les cieux en lâchant quelques fientes sur quiconque me montrera du doigt.

Déjà que ma vie n'a pas été un chef d'œuvre alors si en plus je doit rester enfermée dans ce magasin, je vais finir par devenir maboul !

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis une chouette blanche, hélas sans nom car mes parents ce sont fait abattre par des chasseurs quelques temps après ma naissance et n'ont ainsi put me gratifier d'un nom. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes proches. J'ai beau me triturer ma mémoire de chouette pour me rappeler mais en vain, cela pourrait durer des siècles et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je veut sortir d'ici au plus vite !

Le magasin dans lequel je suis est bondé d'animaux. Au loin, une chouette effraie me regarde. Elle a l'air de frimer un peu et cela me fait doucement rire. Aucun regards supérieurs ou autres signes du même genre ne peut me rabaisser. Allez savoir pourquoi, c'est peut-être une qualité que j'ai hérité de l'un de mes parents mais par pitié, arrêtons de parler d'eux car cela me fait du mal.

Il y a d'autres animaux dans cette animalerie. Dans une cage plus bas que moi, un chat tigré dort paisiblement tout en faisant bougé machinalement ces oreilles. Encore quelques cages plus loin, un rat est enfermé dans une cage en verre et grignote un morceau de fromage. Bref, je ne vais pas vous dire toutes les sortes d'animaux qu'il y a car cela va finir par vous ennuyer et je ne suis pas la pour ça.

Tout bon magasin normalement fréquentable est constitué aussi de clients. Et celui la aussi.

Des enfants en tout genre s'amusent à passer leurs doigts à travers des cages afin de caresser et d'embêter des animaux qui dorment comme par exemple, cette petite fille aussi laide qu'une truie qui s'amuse à crié sur une tortue recroquevillée dans sa carapace.

Cette attitude que j'observe depuis quelques semaines maintenant à le don de m'exaspérer. Ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre que nous aussi, nous avons besoin de calme et de repos ?

Je me rappelle, la dernière fois qu'un enfant à passé un doigt en travers les barreaux de ma cage, je n'ai pas hésité à le mordre pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais pas être dérangée.

Dans ces cas la, le gérant du magasin m'isole en mettant un tissu sur ma cage de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne soit blessé et quand c'est comme ça, je peut enfin me reposer en paix et ruminer toutes sortes de plans machiavéliques qui m'aideraient à me sortir de la.

Heureusement que ma voisine de droite est la pour me réconforter dans les moments difficiles.

Je vais vous la présentée en quelques mots. Il s'agit de Olive, une magnifique chouette aux couleurs tropicales qui a un sacré sens de l'humour. Elle était déjà là avant mon arrivée et personne ne veut d'elle. Sans doute à cause de son tempérament européen qui l'incite parfois à être insolent avec les autres animaux mais que dit-je, je l'adore telle qu'elle est.

Elle a une fâcheuse tendance à m'appeler Blanche-Neige, sans doute à cause de la couleur de mon plumage et dans ces cas la, je n'hésite pas à rigoler.

« T'en fais pas, on arrivera à s'sortir de la, même si j'doit y perdre toutes mes plumes, on s'en sortira ! » Ne cessait-elle de me répéter.

Aujourd'hui 1 juillet 1991, un événement inhabituel à mes yeux se déroule.

Tranquillement assise dans ma cage à manger un bout de pain rassis qu'un client venait de me tendre amèrement, voilà que la porte du magasin s'ouvre pour la centième fois, voir millième fois de la journée laissant apparaître une silhouette telle que je n'en avait jamais vue ainsi auparavant.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de la taille d'un bébé géant, barbu et au visage jovial qui portait un épais manteau de fourrure.

-Bonjour ! Fit il d'une voix bourrue en s'adressant au vendeur qui était aussi inquiet que moi.

Il balaya ensuite d'un simple coup d'œil l'ensemble des animaux présents dans le magasin et s'attarda plus précisément sur le coin des hiboux, ce qui me fit légèrement peur.

Lorsqu'il me vit, un sourire rayonnant apparut sur son visage poilu et il s'approcha de moi en faisant de grandes enjambées sans se soucier des gens qu'il bousculait sur son passage.

Anxieuse, je regarde Olive qui paraît dans le même état que moi et qui regarde l'individu d'un air quasi provocateur.

L'homme s'arrêta devant moi. Il m'inspecta alors de tout les côtés sans pour autant mettre son doigt entre les barreaux en raison de ma carrure impressionnante puis lorsqu'il eut finit son inspection, il se leva d'un air ravi.

-Elle sera parfaite pour Harry. Dit-il

« Qui est ce Harry ? Encore un de ces sales mômes qui n'hésite pas à embêter les animaux ? Je préfère finir ma vie ici à raconter des blagues avec Olive plutôt que de tomber entre les mains d'un bambin avide de mauvaises idées. »

-T'en fais pas Blanche-Neige, chui la si jamais y'a b'soin ! Me dit Olive

-Merci ma chérie. Lui répondit-je d'un ton peu rassuré.

L'homme s'éloigna en direction du vendeur et entreprit la discussion avec lui.

-Un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Grogna Olive, toujours aux aguets.

Dans le magasin, tout les animaux inoccupés regardaient l'homme tout en se recroquevillant au fond de leurs cages. Seules Olive et moi même étions prêtes à se défendre si il le fallait.

Puis, quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles mes paupières devinrent soudainement lourdes, un violent coup d'fatigue comme disais si bien Olive, et aussitôt, je m'endormit malgré mon état d'effervescence extrême.

Ce fût ensuite un cri qui me soutira de mon rêve durant lequel je poursuivait un magnifique hibou au dessus d'un océan d'une clarté rarissime.

-Lâchez la espèce de gros plein de soupe !

Fit la voix d'Olive.

Péniblement, j'ouvris les yeux et la, je sursauta.

Un drap blanc recouvrait ma cage mais ce n'était pas ça le problème… c'était que quelqu'un la soulevait.

J'entendis ensuite Olive cogner contre sa cage. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

-Rendez moi mon amie ! Criait t-elle.

Sous le choc, je ne sut que dire. Mes états d'âmes actuels étaient partagés entre la joie de quitter cet endroit de malheur et la tristesse de quitter Olive, ma meilleure amie et de la laisser ainsi seule.

Une larme coula sur mon plumage. Heureusement que personne ne me voyait car sinon, ma fierté en prendrait un sacré coup. Même si j'avais haït cet endroit durant toutes ces années, jamais je ne l'oublierait. Tant de bons moments passés avec Olive, tant de fous rires en voyant la tête de certains clients. Jamais je n'aurait crut cela aussi difficile de quitter ce magasin même si je l'avait désiré durant toutes ces années. Cela me fendait le cœur.

Et Olive qui continuait à crier.

-Blanche-Neige ! Ne me quitte pas, par pitié !

C'était trop dur. Je me sentait coupable de ce qui arrivait. Coupable du chagrin qu'allait avoir Olive suite à mon départ si brutal. Heureusement que ce drap me séparait d'elle car sinon, j'aurai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps de chouette.

A mesure que la cage continuait à tanguer dangereusement, j'essayai de me ressaisir.

« Garde la tête haute, garde la tête haute… » Ne cessait-je de me répéter.

A mon grand malheur, un léger courant d'air souleva alors un morceau de drap et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, je vit Olive et cette image restera gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais.

Elle me regardait avec des yeux derrière lesquelles des larmes brillaient et menaçaient de tombées. Son corps de chouette était victime de tremblements dus au chagrin et j'eu même l'impression que son plumage d'habitude si beau avait perdu toute sa splendeur.

-Ne me quitte pas Blanche-Neige. Dit elle.

Lorsque le drap retomba, j'éclatai en sanglots. Au diable ma fierté, ce que je venait d'endurer en l'espace de deux minutes était trop dur à supporter pour une chouette comme moi. Jamais je ne me serais crut aussi sensible mais jamais de ma vie je n'avait connu une si dure épreuve.

Le regard que m'avait lancé Olive m'avait glacé le sang.

-On se reverra Olive, je te le promet ! Criai-je d'une voix tremblotante.

Elle me répondit aussitôt par un gloussement.

-Profite de ta liberté ma chérie, tu la mérites ! Me répondit-elle.

Liberté. Rien que ce mot me redonna du courage.

J'essuyai alors rapidement mes larmes en frottant ma tête contre mon plumage et respira un bon coup. Après tout, peut-être que le dénommé Harry n'était pas un si mauvais garçon. Peut-être qu'il allait même être comme un père pour moi. Peut-être même qu'il s'agissait là d'un magnifique hibou avide de câlins, d'amour et de tendresse. Bon, il faut que je calme mes hormones car je suis en train de me faire un film…

Le grincement de la porte d'entrée me soutira de mes pensées fantasmatiques. Ça y est, je vais sortir du magasin. Adieu amis et amies animaux ! Adieu ma tendre Olive ! Je ne vous oublieraient jamais, c'est une promesse…

La porte du magasin se referma et aussitôt, un boucan d'enfer mélangeant des voix d'hommes et d'autres bruits arriva à mes oreilles. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'entendais autant de bruit. Moi qui était habituée aux piaillements d'animaux divers dans le magasin…enfin bref, n'en reparlons pas car sinon, je vais encore pleurer.

Si seulement se drap pouvait disparaître pour que je puisse voir ce qui ce passe à l'extérieur, peut-être que cela pourrait me remonter le moral un petit peu…

Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu mon souhait, je sentit soudain que l'inconnu posa ma cage par terre et s'adressa à moi.

-Je vais t'enlever ce drap pour que tu puisses respirer un peu. Me dit-il.

Dés qu'il eut finit sa phrase, je vit le drap se lever, petit à petit puis lorsqu'il eut totalement disparut, le paysage qui s'offrit à moi me laissa bouche bée, ou plutôt bec bée.

Jamais de ma vie de chouette je ne m'était attendu à voir quelque chose d'aussi étonnant.

Le monde qui s'offrait à moi était vraiment fantastique. Nous étions arrêtés dans le coin d'une rue marchande dans laquelle plusieurs personnes marchaient tout en discutant joyeusement entre eux tandis que d'autres personnes sortaient et rentraient dans des magasins aux enseignes peu accueillantes.

Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était les hommes qui, munit d'un bâton en bois faisait faire toutes sortes de choses à un caillou posé sur le sol comme par exemple, le transformé en grenouille, ou encore un homme qui courait dans la rue car du feu sortait de ces oreilles en artichauts.

Complètement stupéfaite par tout ce que je voyais, je ne me rendit même pas compte que l'homme me regardait en souriant dans son épaisse barbe.

-Je vois que tu as l'air étonnée Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'y habitueras plus vite que tu ne le penses. Me fit il.

Étonnée moi ? Non mais il se prend pour qui celui la ? Bon, certes il a raison mais je déteste que l'on me prenne pour une enfant. J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir ce monde aussi étrange qu'amusant alors par pitié mon bonhomme, montre moi ce Harry qu'on en finisse !

L'homme reprit la cage d'une main et se remit à avancer tout en sifflant un air que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre à la radio de mon ancien magasin. Snif…

Il me fit alors traverser toute la rue. Je ne savais pas où donner de la tête. Tellement de choses à regarder, tellement de nouvelles odeurs à sentir. Ça en était trop pour moi.

Mon esprit était au paroxysme de l'effervescence. Je me sentait bien. C'était une des rares fois de ma vie que je respirait le grand air frais. Si seulement j'avait put le faire avec Olive, elle aurait été folle de joie si elle avait été à ma place.

-Tiens, si tu veux. Fit l'homme en mettant quelque chose dans ma cage.

Il s'agissait d'un rat mort.

C'est à cet instant présent que je me rendit compte que j'avais faim. Tout ces derniers événements m'avaient creusés l'estomac et je ne fut pas fâché de manger en un coup de bec ce repas qui s'offrait à moi.

Je remercia alors l'homme en le regardant affectueusement.

-Il va vraiment être ravi Harry. Répéta t'il.

Mais montre le moi ce Harry au lieu de m'en parler ! J'ai vraiment hâte de le rencontrer !

Et si j'étais déçu ? Et si il s'agissait d'un animal qui voulait simplement me dévorer toute crue ? Ou encore pire, et si il s'agissait d'un hibou boutonneux et cracheur de postillons comme le vieux hibou nommé Robby qui appartenait au gérant de mon ancien magasin ?

Trop de questions se posaient dans ma (qui à dit petite ?) cervelle et j'espérait vraiment trouver une réponse le plus vite possible. Me rappelant soudain que j'était en plein milieu d'une rue piétonne, je me mit à bomber le torse, montrant ainsi que rien ne semblait anormal autour de moi et que rien ne pouvait me distraire.

Le trajet dura encore deux bonnes minutes puis l'homme s'arrêta devant une boutique aux allures délabrées. L'enseigne indiquait « Ollivander ». Vu la vitrine, il s'agissait là d'un magasin dans lequel ils vendaient le même genre de bout de bois que celui du type qui changeait les pierres en grenouille.

-Il n'a pas l'air de nous voir. Fit l'homme en regardant la vitrine.

Mais non d'une fiente d'hibou, de qui me parle t-il ?! Il s'invente des personnages qui n'existent pas le pauvre vieux !

C'est à cet instant précis que je comprit de qui il me parlait.

Derrière la vitrine se trouvait deux personnes. L'un d'eux, assez jeune, était vêtu de vieux vêtements apparemment trop grands pour lui et avaient des lunettes rondes de couleur noire rafistolées avec du papier collant blanc sale. Il avait aussi des cheveux noirs en broussaille ainsi que des yeux vert. Il se dégageait de ce personnage une apparence bien plus sympathique et j'espérai de ton mon cœur qu'il s'agissait là du fameux Harry.

Quant à l'autre homme, il était assez vieux et des cheveux gris recouvraient sa tête déjà pleine de rides. Ces yeux limpides et bienveillants brillaient comme le soleil dans le ciel.

Intriguée par ces deux personnes, je les regarda avec grand intérêt. Le vieil homme était en train de ranger quelque chose dans une longue boîte rectangulaire et semblait parler à l'autre homme tout en ayant l'air étonné.

Je sentit soudainement ma cage se levée puis, je vit mon ami barbu frapper frénétiquement du poing contre la vitre tout en disant « Harry ! »

C'est à cet instant précis que le garçon aux cheveux noirs se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait.

Lorsqu'il me vit dans la cage, son visage se transforma pour affiché l'un des plus beaux sourires ayant existé sur cette planète.

En le voyant de face, je me rendit compte qu'il s'agissait la d'un bel homme. Certes, sûrement trop vieux pour une gamine comme moi mais vraiment charmant.

Et si la vie après le magasin n'était pas aussi horrible que je le pensais ? Peut-être qu'un beau jour, j'allais croiser l'amour de ma vie au détroit d'une rue et que lui et moi allons vivre heureux durant le restant de notre vie. Et si l'amour de ma vie n'était autre que Harry ?

« Arrête de rêver ma belle, il est trop beau pour une chouette comme toi ! » Fit une voix diabolique dans ma tête.

« Fonce ma chérie, t'as toutes tes chances ! » Fit une autre voix assez douce.

Qui écouter ? Si c'est pour me prendre un râteau en plein bec, je préfère même pas essayer. Je préférerai que l'on reste ami. Mais après, si jamais il y avait moyen que l'on sorte ensemble, même l'espace d'une soirée, j'étais prête à toutes propositions.

« Tu deviens folle, c'est un humain et toi tu n'es qu'une vulgaire chouette. Vous n'êtes pas compatibles alors arrête de rêver ! » Continua la voix diabolique.

« Ne l'écoute pas ma chérie, fait comme il te semble bon de faire. » Dit la voix douce.

Ils sont marrants eux ! Si ça se trouve, je vais regretter de pas avoir tenter ma chance ! Il y a de grandes chances pour que Harry soit tombé amoureux de moi en me voyant alors pourquoi ne pas franchir le pas ?! Il n'y a aucune chouette qui puisse rivaliser avec un plumage aussi beau que le mien. Sauf peut-être Olive et encore…

Sans me rendre compte du temps qui s'écoulait à mesure que je réfléchissait à un plan de drague intense, j'entendis soudainement la porte de la boutique s'ouvrir en un grincement de gonds suivit ensuite de bruits de pas.

Ça y est, il s'approche de moi. J'ai pas une plume de travers ? Mon plumage est impeccable ? J'ai pas laissé de morceau de rat coincé entre les dents ? Impeccable, je suis prête à le recevoir.

-Hagrid ! Il fallait pas ! S'exclama Harry.

Mon dieu quel corps d'athlète ! Il est vraiment l'homme idéal.

-C'est pas grand chose Harry, ça me fait plaisir et en plus, c'est vraiment une chouette magnifique. Répondit Hagrid.

Hep, si t'essayes de me draguer, c'est raté mon gros ! Mon cœur est déjà prit !

Harry approcha alors sa tête prés de ma cage et me regarda en souriant.

Quel regard ! Par pitié arrête, je vais rougir ! Tu vas finir par me faire fondre !

-Elle est vraiment magnifique. Dit-il.

Il faut que je fasse la belle. Si j'avais sut que j'allais rencontrer l'homme de ma vie si tôt, j'aurais fait un régime !

-A présent, il faut que tu lui trouves un nom Harry. Déclara Hagrid qui était aussi heureux que Harry.

Appelle moi « Mon amour », cela me suffira amplement.


End file.
